The present invention concerns a method of communication of a terminal with a server.
There is already known in the prior art such a method in which the terminal, for example a mobile telephone, contains an application program, referred to hereinafter as an application, adapted to manage a particular service, for example a service based on the location of the telephone. The terminal also includes a computer program adapted to communicate with a server external to the terminal in order to exchange data with the server. The method can comprise a step of the application sending the server a request that can be executed by the program after communicating with the server, for example after receiving data sent by the server to the program. To this end, the program contains authorization data necessary for the program to be able to communicate with the server, for example in the form of an identifier of the server associated with a private encryption key, this data guaranteeing that the computer program is authorized to exchange information with the server. Thus any request sent by an application to the program can be executed by virtue of communication between the program and the server.
A difficulty is that any application can send a request to the program to execute the request with the aid of the server. In particular, an application other than that initially intended and managing a service competing with the aforementioned service can use the program to execute a request with the aid of the server. It follows from this that a competitor of an operator to which the server belongs can offer users an application providing a service competing with the service proposed by the operator using the resources of the operator at will and free of charge. Also, subscribers of the operator who have not subscribed to the application authorized to use the server can use the server at will and obtain free of charge the benefit of the advantages of using that server.